Arigatou, Aishiteru
by Cake Factory
Summary: //Sequel of Thanks// Tuhan. Benarkah ini bukan mimpi? Benarkah ini nyata? Aku bahagia sekali. Terima kasih, Tuhan. /FLUFF INSIDE/ RnR please


Sasuke. Yang ada di benakku saat mendengar nama itu adalah, aku menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangi hidupku dan segalanya yang ada di hidupku. Dia adalah lelaki terbaik yang pernah kutemui. Parasnya yang tampan, dan sifatnya yang sedikit menyebalkan itu, ah –eh… uh, ya baiklah, dia memang terkadang menyebalkan. Tapi, jika sifat baiknya sudah muncul, dia bisa membuatku seakan-akan terbang hingga langit ke tujuh. Ahahaha, ya, aku tahu itu berlebihan. Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke tertarik padaku. Padahal menurutku, aku biasa-biasa saja. Masih banyak gadis cantik yang bertebaran di luar sana. Pernah aku menanyakan hal ini padanya. Dan jawabannya…

"Kau ini berbeda dari gadis-gadis kebanyakan. Menurutmu kau memang tidak cantik. Tapi keberadaanmu di mataku sangatlah indah."

Kalian tahu, setelah Sasuke mengatakan itu, aku langsung blushing berat. Tidak menyangka kalau tuan pelit kata –itu menurut teman-temanku- bisa bicara lebih dari satu kalimat. Dan, oh, rayuan yang manis.

"Itu bukanlah rayuan. Tapi kenyataan."

Ah, betapa bahagianya aku bisa memilikinya.

**Cake Factory present**

**A SasuSaku fic**

**Sequel of 'Thanks'**

**Dedicated to "Someone who I love"**

**Warning: OOC tingkat tinggi, AU, aneh, lebay, gombal, time line yang sedikit membingungkan, full of Sakura POV, a little fluff scene**

**Fiction rated: T**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Arigatou, Aishiteru © Lauselle E. Granzchesta**

**Enjoy!**

Terkadang saat kami berjalan berdua di kampus, aku bisa melihat tatapan sirik dari penggemar Sasuke. Terlebih lagi Karin. Ah, aku sungguh tidak suka kepadanya. Pernah suatu ketika dia melabrakku di belakang gedung kampus yang sudah tidak terpakai. Dia mengataiku macam-macam, sampai ingin menangis rasanya. Aku memejamkan mataku untuk menahan air mataku yang rasanya ingin keluar. Sementara Karin, ia terus saja mengataiku dengan kata-kata yang tidak pantas.

"Kau pikir kau lebih baik darinya?" sebuah suara yang sedikit berat membuatku terkejut dan membuka mataku. Kedua iris emeraldku menangkap sosok yang sudah kukenal. Menatap Karin dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

"Pergi, atau aku akan menyebarkan gossip buruk tentangmu," katanya pada Karin –yang sepertinya sudah ketakutan setengah mati.

Saat itu sosok Sasuke sangatlah keren. Bagaikan seorang pangeran.

Suatu ketika, aku curhat dengan Ino, sahabatku. Aku mengatakan, sepertinya aku kurang cocok berjalan di samping Sasuke. Sasuke begitu mencolok, sementara aku? Bagaikan upik abu.

"Jangan bodoh, Sakura. Kau tidak sejelek itu. Kau hanya tidak tahu seberapa kepopuleran dirimu di kampus."

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Yeah, saat itu kau tidak masuk kalau tidak salah," Ino berhenti sejenak. Matanya menerawang, sepertinya berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Mereka mengadakan polling, siapa gadis paling menarik se-Konoha Daigaku. Sungguh hal konyol. Kau tahu siapa peringkat pertamanya?" aku hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kau. Aku saja berada di posisi ke dua," kata Ino lagi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aku hanya menatap dengan pandangan tidak percaya kepada Ino. Masa sih? Padahal aku tidak merasa seperti itu.

"Hmph, kalau saja kau masuk hari itu –umph, rasanya aku ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Sasuke saat itu, ahahaha," Ino tertawa juga. Setelah ia berusaha menahan tawanya. Aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alisku, heran.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sasuke –umph, ahahaha. Aduh, perutku sakit. Seharian ia memasang wajah ketus. Saat kutanyai, dia hanya mendengus. Aku mendengarnya bergumam pelan. Umm seperti, '_tak akan kubiarkan mereka merebut Sakura!_' well –umph, kau memasang susuk apa sih? Sepertinya si Sasuke itu benar-benar menyayangimu sampai segitunya." Kata Ino sambil mengusap air matanya yang keluar gara-gara ia tertawa.

Aku sedikit blushing mendengar cerita Ino. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke seperti itu.

"Tidak ada susuk atau semacamnya, Ino!" kataku sambil meninju lengannya pelan. Ino tertawa lagi.

-

Ada sebuah kejadian yang benar-benar membuatku kesal padanya.

Pagi-pagi sekali sebelum aku berangkat ke kampus, aku merasakan dadaku berat sekali. Ah, pada saat seperti ini saja asmaku kambuh. Sial! Umpatku dalam hati.

Kalau saja hari itu tidak ada jadwal presentasi, mungkin aku sudah tidak masuk. Tapi itu adalah giliranku untuk maju saat presentasi. Mau tidak mau aku harus masuk. Dan sialnya, obatku habis. Damn!

Bunyi klakson terdengar dari depan rumah. Itu Sasuke. Aku harus buru-buru. Dan aku tidak sempat memikirkan alasan kalau saja dia bertanya padaku, apakah sudah minum obat apa belum.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Asmaku kambuh." Jawabku sambil terengah-engah.

"Sudah minum obat?"

"Err- sudah. Mungkin nanti di kampus sudah lebih mendingan," kataku. Sasuke kembali diam –tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi padaku. Aku menghela napas lega. Aku berharap asmaku bisa sedikit mereda.

-

Sebelum maju untuk presentasi, aku merasakan asmaku semakin parah saja. Aku tidak bisa maju dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tiba-tiba ponselku bunyi. Kulihat nama penelponnya. Nama Sasuke terpampang di layar ponselku.

"Halo."

"_Hn, Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?_" tanyanya di seberang sana. Aku tidak bisa menjawab kalau aku baik-baik saja.

"Sudah lebih baik dari yang tadi pagi," kataku sambil terengah. Ahh, ini sih lebih parah dari yang tadi pagi. Bukannya malah lebih baik.

"_Pulanglah, aku akan mengantarmu._"

"Ti- tidak bisa. Sehabis ini aku ada presentasi, aku –uhuk uhuk," sepertinya paru-paruku meminta oksigen lebih.

"_Aku akan bicara dengan senseimu._"

"Tu- tunggu, Sasuke-kun! Aku-" dan terlambat. Sambungan sudah diputus. Ah sial. Bagaimana ini? Kurenai-sensei pasti tidak akan mau memberikan nilai untukku kalau aku absen sekarang. Hanya inilah satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk mendapat nilai.

Aku mendengarkan Kurenai-sensei berbicara di depan. Pikiranku melayang jauh. Aku tidak dapat konsentrasi.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Dan, itu Sasuke! Dia benar-benar datang ke kelasku rupanya. Kulihat ia sedang bicara dengan Kurenai-sensei. Ah, mati aku! Aku menepuk keningku pelan. Setelah itu, Kurenai-sensei memanggilku.

"Haruno-san. Anda boleh meninggalkan kelas hari ini," katanya lantang dari depan sana. Aku mengerjapkan mataku tidak percaya.

Aku lalu mengambil tasku dan turun. Napasku sedikit terengah karena asma. Sampai di bawah, aku membungkukkan badan pada Kurenai-sensei.

"Istirahatlah, Haruno-san. Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan nilaimu. Kami tidak ingin mahasiswi terbaik se-Konoha kami sakit," katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Nah, istirahat dan pulanglah," Sensei menepuk pundakku.

"Terima kasih, Sensei. Saya permisi dulu."

Di perjalanan, Sasuke memarahiku habis-habisan. Dia bilang, kalau aku mengatakan hal ini lebih awal, dia tidak akan ikut-ikutan repot seperti ini.

"Oh! Bilang saja kau tidak ikhlas!" teriakku padanya. Dadaku terasa semakin sesak gara-gara berteriak. Dia hanya mendengus pelan.

"Turunkan aku!" teriakku akhirnya. Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membuat asmaku menjadi lebih parah gara-gara Sasuke. Lebih baik aku turun dan pulang sendiri.

"Kau bodoh apa?! Dalam keadaan seperti itu-"

"Aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya turunkan aku!" ah masa bodoh dengannya. Dia mau marah atau apa, aku tidak peduli! Sasuke menyebalkan!

Aku membanting pintu mobilnya. Aku kesal sekali padanya. Aku tahu dia sedang kesal. Tapi kenapa menjadikanku pelampaiasan?! Apa dia tidak mengerti kondisiku yang seperti ini?

Setelah itu, dia langsung tancap gas. Ha! Seharusnya aku tahu kalau dia sudah mulai tidak peduli padaku!

Aku berjalan pelan. Berkali-kali aku mendengus kesal. Aku melihat sekeliling. Haah… kau bodoh Sakura. Kenapa aku malah minta turun di tempat yang sepi seperti ini, sih? Seharusnya saat di jalan raya saja. Mana aku tidak tahu arah jalan pulang sih. Sementara aku terus berjalan, tiba-tiba dadaku rasanya sakit sekali. Sepertinya paru-paruku menginginkan oksigen lebih. Tubuhku lemas. Aku jatuh terduduk di bawah pohon.

Sial. Kalau begini bagaimana aku bisa pulang?

Oh iya! Aku akan menelpon ibu!

Shit! Ponselku mati. Bagaimana aku bisa pulang? Tiba-tiba aku merasa kepalaku pusing sekali. Dadaku sakit. Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi hitam.

-

Aku terbangun saat aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah mengenai wajahku. Ah hujan. Aku melihat sekeliling. Gelap. Ini gila! Aku pingsan disini dan sekarang sudah malam. Ibu pasti khawatir padaku.

Aku harus mencari tempat berteduh sebelum semua bajuku basah terkena hujan. Aku menemukan sebuah puing-puing. Sepertinya tempat itu bisa dijadikan sebagai tempat berlindung dari hujan. Aku berlari, supaya air hujan tidak membasahi tubuhku seluruhnya.

Aku meringkuk di bawah puing-puing itu. Dingin. Badanku mulai gemetaran. Aku takut sekali. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya aku sendiri. Kurasakan tubuhku semakin menggigil kedinginan.

Sebuah cahaya kuning membuatku memicingkan mata. Cahayanya begitu silau. Siapa itu? Sasuke? Kau kah?

Kulihat orang itu keluar dari mobilnya dan membawa payung. Ia menghampiriku. Mula-mula karena gelap, aku tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu. Tapi setelah ia berada tepat di hadapanku, aku dapat melihat wajah orang itu. Wajah yang melukiskan antara rasa khawatir, bersalah dan lega bercampur jadi satu di wajahnya. Sasuke-kun. Kau datang. Aku senang.

Dia menuntunku ke dalam mobilnya. Badanku lemas.

Saat sampai di dalam mobilnya, ia menyelimutiku dengan jaketnya yang hangat. Tanpa sadar, aku terbuai dengan rasa hangat itu, dan membiarkan semua rasa lelah dan kantuk menjalari tubuhku dan membuatku sepenuhnya pergi ke alam mimpi.

-

-

"_Pangeran? Kenapa anda bisa ada di sini?"_

"_Tidak apa, aku sengaja ke sini untuk menemuimu." Lelaki itu disiram cahaya bulan, yang membuat wajahnya yang tampan itu terekspos dengan jelas._

"_Tidak apakah? Nanti tunangan anda mencari-cari. Bisa gawat kalau beliau menemukan anda disini bersama saya."_

"_Aku.. tidak mencintainya," kata orang yang kusebut 'pangeran' itu sambil memandang sesuatu di sisi kirinya. Menghindari tatapan mataku._

"_Tidak? Padahal beliau sangat cantik dan anggun-"_

"_Yang kucintai hanya kau!" sela 'pangeran' setengah berteriak. Ia menggenggam kedua tanganku dan membawanya di dadanya. Aku terdiam. Memandang 'pangeran' dengan tatapan sedih._

"_Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya'pangeran.'_

"_Aku juga. Tapi.. aku tidak pantas untuk pangeran. Aku hanyalah gadis dari kalangan rakyat biasa. Aku tidak pantas bersanding denganmu. Kau begitu mencolok. Sedangkan aku, bagai upik abu. Aku memang mencintaimu. Sangat sangat mencintaimu. Tapi aku-"_

_Sepertinya 'pangeran' tidak mengijinkanku untuk melanjutkan kata-kataku lebih dari itu. Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, 'pangeran' sudah membawaku dalam sebuah ciuman. Di balkon itu, disaksikan oleh bulan. Bulan yang saat ini sedang menampakkan dirinya yang bulat penuh. Bibir pangeran lembut dan hangat. Rasanya seperti tomat. Aku berani bertaruh kalau dia pasti habis makan tomat._

'_Pangeran' melepaskan ciumannya setelah ia mendengar sama-samar suara gadis yang memanggilnya._

"_Sasuke-sama.. anda dimana.. Sasuke-sama…"_

_Aku tersenyum dipaksakan. "Pergilah. Dia mencarimu," kataku sambil mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. 'Pangeran' menatapku dengan pandangan sedih dan pergi._

-

-

Aku berusaha membuka mataku. Sebuah pemandangan yang samara-samar tertangkap mataku. Ini dimana?

"Wah, kau sudah bangun, Sakura?"

Suara ini.. sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati pria sekitar umur 29 tahunan. Ah iya, itu kan Itachi-san. Kakaknya Sasuke. Bisa kulihat ia tersenyum ke arahku.

Sepertinya ini bukan kamarku. Tapi rasanya hangat sekali. Membuatku tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat ini.

"Ini.. dimana?" tanyaku dengan nada lirih.

"Kamar Sasuke. Tenang saja, kami sudah menghubungi ibumu. Dan beliau mengijinkanmu menginap disini." Jawabnya santai.

Jadi ini kamar Sasuke. Terlihat rapi.

Aku jadi teringat mimpiku barusan. Aku memegang bibirku. Ahh, andai saja itu bukan mimpi. Selama kami menjalin hubungan, Sasuke belum pernah menciumku. Ah! Apa sih yang kupikirkan?!

Tepat saat itu, Sasuke datang sambil membawakan bubur dan segelas teh hangat. Aku merasakan mukaku memanas saat aku melihat wajahnya. 'Pangeran' di mimpiku.

"Baiklah, karena Sasuke sudah datang, kutinggal dulu, Sakura." Itachi-san bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kamar, meninggalkan kami berdua.

Sasuke menaruh nampan, yang berisi makanan itu, pada meja sebelah tempat tidur. Ia duduk di sisi kasur yang kutiduri.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah lebih baik," kataku sambil tersenyum. Hanya dengan memandang wajahmu, hatiku sudah menjadi tenang, Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn?"

"Maafkan aku.. soal yang tadi sore.. aku.."

"Tidak. Yang seharusnya minta maaf, adalah aku." Katanya sambil memandang sisi lain. Dia menghindari tatapanku. Dan tepat saat itu, lampu kamar –oh kurasa seluruh rumah mati lampu. Dengan panik, aku mencari Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! Kau dimana?" kataku dengan nada gusar. Aku takut gelap. Aku benci gelap.

"Tenanglah, aku disini." Katanya sambil menggenggam tanganku.

Kamar Sasuke terletak di lantai dua. Dan antara balkon dengan kamarnya dipisahkan dengan sekat kaca. Tepat saat itu, bulan purnama muncul setelah bersembunyi di balik awan. Menerangi malam yang gelap. Sinarnya pun masuk sampai kamar Sasuke. Menerangi wajah kami berdua.

Aku melihat wajahku dan wajah Sasuke sangat dekat. Wajah Sasuke disiram cahaya bulan di satu sisi. Aku terpesona melihat mata onyxnya yang hitam kelam, tertimpa cahaya bulan. Membuat ketenangan di hati.

"Jangan takut, aku ada disini." Katanya. Matanya menatap lurus ke dalam mataku. Jantungku jadi berdebar-debar.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud berkata kasar padamu waktu itu. Saat itu aku juga sedang dalam mood yang buruk," kata Sasuke setelah kami terjebak dalam suasana yang sedikit tegang karena tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa," kataku sambil tersenyum. Aku bisa melihat pipi Sasuke mulai berubah warna. Dalam hati aku tertawa kecil.

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah kotak dengan kain bludru yang melapisinya.

"Mungkin sekarang masih terlalu cepat. Tapi aku takut sebelum aku memberikan ini, ada seorang pria lain yang bisa memikat hatimu.." ia tidak meneruskan kalimatnya. Kulihat pipinya sekarang dihiasi semburat merah.

"Setelah lulus dan menjadi sarjana nanti.. maukah kau.. menikah denganku?" katanya sambil membuka kotak itu dan memperlihatkan sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari emas putih. Di atasnya dihiasi permata berwarna turquoise. Cantik sekali.

Aku mendongak, memandang wajah Sasuke yang tertimpa cahaya bulan. Aku merasakan wajahku memanas, dan begitu pula dengan mataku. Tanpa kusadari, air mata meluncur jatuh, membasahi kedua pipiku. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, tentu saja," kataku sambil tersenyum padanya. Senyum paling tulus yang pernah kuberikan padanya. Aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku sangat sangat sangat sangat menyanyanginya dan mencintainya dengan senyum ini.

Sasuke mengambil cincin itu. Ia menarik tangan kiriku dan memasangkan cincin itu di jari manisku.

Setelah itu, Sasuke menghapus air mata yang keluar dari mataku dengan telunjuknya. Telapak tangannya yang besar dan hangat, ia letakkan di kedua pipiku. Aku pun meletakkan kedua tanganku di atas tangan Sasuke yang ada di pipiku. Merasakan setiap inci kehangatan dari tangan itu.

Sasuke lalu membawaku dalam ciuman yang lembut dan hangat. Sinar rembulan menyinari kamar Sasuke yang di dalamnya hanya ada kami berdua. Dua insan manusia yang saat ini sedang dimabuk asmara.

Tuhan. Benarkah ini bukan mimpi? Benarkah ini nyata?

Aku bahagia sekali. Terima kasih, Tuhan.

Setelah Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, ia tersenyum jahil padaku. Kedua tangannya masih berada di atas pipiku.

"Jadi.. kapan kau mau menjadi nyonya Uchiha?" katanya dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Sa, Sasuke-kun!" aku sedikit menginggikan suaraku. Kurasakan wajahku memanas lagi. Sasuke yang ada di depanku hanya tertawa kecil.

Kemudian aku tersenyum padanya sambil berkata, "aishiteru, Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak membalasnya. Ia hanya tersenyum. Bagiku senyum itu sudah cukup untuk mewakilkan 'I love you.'

Dan sekali lagi.. sebuah ciuman hangat disinari sinar bulan yang sepertinya turut bahagia di atas sana.

Arigatou, Sasuke-kun. Aishiteru.

**O W A R I**

**

* * *

  
**

Bacotan author;

Gyaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Fluffnya OwO aku juga mauuuu DX –zha jadi gila-

Duh.. awalnya aku kepikirnya ngebuat sampe ortunya Sasuke ke rumahnya Sakura buat ngelamar gitu. Tapi kok kayaknya kepanjangan, trus kurang juga fluffnya. Jadinya ya kubuat beginian. Mimpinya Sakura itu juga. Apa apaan coba? Aarrgghh!!

Ah sudahlah! Yang penting nih fic selesai! Huahahaha. Banyak juga yang minta dibuat sekuelnya. Ahuahua.

-ngelirik 'dedicated to..'- *blushing* ah jangan Tanya soal itu deh. Aku maluu ////

Keren banget deh. Seminggu ini publish fic.. –mikir- sekitar 2-3 fic. Kalo ga salah sih –garuk pala-. Dan APA GUNA SAYA MASANG STATUS SEMI-HIATUS DI PROFIL?!! –matiin caps- ini sih namanya bukan semi-hiatus –nangis-. Sebodo amat ah!

Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf kalau di fic 'Thanks' banjir typo TT___TT –nangis segentong(??)- . ngetiknya buru-buru sih T__T –alasan!-

Untuk yang ini kuusahain mengurangi banjir typo DX

**Special thanks for**

**Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya**

**Hiryuka Nishimori**

**mayura**

**Kyoro Hashirama**

**Awan Hitam**

**Raiko Azawa**

**no name**

**TheIceBlossom**

**hehe…..**

**hanaruppi**

**ayam LoVe jidat**

**Chiwe-SasuSaku**

**Azuka Kanahara**

**Akira-chan**

**Dan semua yang membaca tapi ga kasih review.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu *membungkukkan badan***

**REVIEW? ***nyodorin es krim yang di atasnya dikasih kue kering*

**.Lauselle E. Granzchesta.**


End file.
